Twig!
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: A striking cat with green eyes...


"Leafstar! Leafstar!" Rainpaw dashed into the camp, finding the sleeping silhouette of Leafstar in the her den. She lifted her head, yawning. "What is it Rainpaw?" Rainpaw had a few visitors in tow. Three cats, all a dark gray peltm the eyes the only distinguishing feature between them.

"Rainpaw, who are these cats?" Leafstar padded out of her den, looking at the three cats. The one with green eyes stepped forward. "Greetings. I am Twig. My friends and I have accidentally stumbled into your territory." Leafstar watched the three cats, her face emotionless.

"We are just passing by. We shall be out of your territory by nightfall - but we ask that you at least allow us a shelter to sleep for a small while, and some fresh food to fill our stomachs." Leafstar stood there for a moment, her tail flicking back and forth.

"I shall allow you, but Rainpaw, I want you to keep guard over them. It is not that I don't trust you, but I out the safety of my clan above all else." Twig nodded, how green eyes suddenly filled of exhaustion. "Thank you, Leafstar."

Rainpaw looked at her for a moment longer, and she nodded. Rainpaw silently followed the three cats to the clearing, where they lay down, the warm sun keeping their pelts hot. Rainpaw stretched out, lying down himself. The sun felt so good in his pelt. He watched the cats, and the sun slowly made its journey across the cloudless sky.

After a while, Rainpaw felt his stomach growl in hunger. He picked himself up, slowly padding over to the fresh kill pile. He grabbed a mouse for himself, along with three voles. Twig had just gotten up, stretching, while the other two loners were still sleeping. Their flanks raised and fell in a steady rhythm.

Rainpaw dropped the voles at his feet. He nodded as Rainpaw did so. "Thank you." Rainpaw padded a little ways away again, eating the mouse. His stomach was still yearning more food after he was done, but he did not feel like having to go and grab some more fresh kill.

The two other rouges had women p, and we're hungrily eating the voles, taking mouthfuls. The scents of the cats mingled with the fresh kill, and they smelled almost...familiar. Had these been the same cats he had chased away from the border only a few days before?

Well, it didn't matter now. Leafstar had given him orders to watch over them. She would probably end up wanting them to be escorted out of the territory at nightfall.

Rainpaw was quite tired already, but he had to make sure that these rouges were out of the territory as fast as possible. If they were out before moonhigh, Rainpaw might even be able to hunt a bit and bring back some fresh kill. Leafstar padded up to Rainpaw. "If I may have a word, Rainpaw?"

The apprentice walked over to her, a little further form the rouges. "I want you to make sure they get over the stream. I do not want them to be wandering around the territory any longer then they have to."

Rainpaw nodded. It was almost moon high, and the three cats walked up to Thr leader and apprentice. "We thank you again Leafstar." Leafstar nodded. "I will send Rainpaw to make sure that you make it out of our territory unharmed."

Rainpaw nodded again. The group traveled in silence through the woods, the sounds of crickets and owls a soothing melody. The cats stopped at the large sycamore, and for Thr first time, one of the cats spoke. Rainpaw pointed with his tail.

"Which way are you heading?" Twig looked around for a moment. "To the north." Rainpaw nodded, and they started towards the stream again, engulfed in silence. They reached the stream without anything noteworthy taking place. Twig looked at the rushing water, and then back at Rainpaw. "Please. Give Leafstar our thanks again. We appreciate the fact that we were not met with hostility." Rainpaw nodded.

"Please make sure that you are careful. There is a thunderpath once you start exiting the forest. It should not have any monsters on it during this time of night, but you never know." Twig nodded. "We appreciate the information...uh..."

"Rainpaw." The apprentice told the loner his name. Twig's eyes narrowed. "Rainpaw? What an odd name..." He stared at him for a moment longer, and doubt started to grip Rainpaw. Why was he suddenly under the gaze of the loner?

Twig then looked at the she cat that stood behind him. Her head was down, avoiding eye contact. "We should get going. Thank you again." And with that, they disappeared into the shadows.

Suddenly, the night Rainpaw had been abandoned flashed in his mind.

The one thing he had remembered was the striking green eyes that stared at him before turning to run away.


End file.
